


Hannah Potter and the God Complex

by TheDarkLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLord/pseuds/TheDarkLord
Summary: When the Dark Lord came to kill the Potters, he wasn't expecting another child. Let alone a pink haired girl. What a mistake that was.





	1. The First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and have posted this on a couple of other sites. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! Thanks :)  
> -The Dark Lord

The Dark Lord stood at the gate of a house in Godric's Hollow. His black cloak swirled in the darkness of the night. He could see, through the window, Lily Potter looking sentimentally at her husband, James Potter, as he made floating wisps of colour with his wand. So Wormtail wasn't lying, he thought, he didn't have to kill him after all. He was only here for one, admittedly regretful, task. Kill Harry Potter. He must have nobody challenge him, especially a prophesied one. Not that he fully believed in prophecies, but one can't be too careful. Harry Potter, then that Neville Longbottom.

There was movement at the window. Lily Potter picked up her son and bought him into view. Harry had black unruly hair like his father. Which, speaking of, bent down and picked up something else. Was that, was that another child? It had bright pink hair and pyjamas. It must be, the Dark Lord concluded. How did he not know? And why was it such an outrageous colour? He had enough of this. Gritting his teeth, he opened the gate and glided down the path.

There was a commotion from within the house.

"Lily, take Harry and Hannah and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Voldemort took a deep breath, and blew the door down.

There was a crash. A woman's screaming from above. The bright pink thing had tumbled down the stairs into the hallway and sat in front of them. It was staring at him with big eyes. He stared back, for a moment, until a form blundered in the way.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Mr. Potter screeched. And flung himself at the Lord of Darkness, unprotected, without a wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

All too easily, James Potter fell with a thump.

His daughter, Hannah, if Voldemort remembered correctly, was now staring at her fallen father. He looked down on her and contemplated. This child must be the same age as the other one, she was too big to be otherwise. She had bright green eyes, a characteristic that he had been told Lily Potter had also. He would have to kill her too, with the brother. Coming to that decision, he levitated her up the stairs. The child giggled a bit, flapping her arms like that was the reason she was flying. Lord Voldemort ignored that.

Banging sounds were coming from the room at the end of the hall. He put the baby on the floor and immobilised her with a silent spell. The door had red and gold letters that spelled out- Hannah and Harry's Room!- It was shortly blasted open.

Lily was there with Harry in the cot behind her.

"Move aside silly girl."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead, you have already killed my Hannah-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!" Lily begged. Tears streaming down her face.

She could not be reasoned with.

"Avada Kedavra!"

With one last agonizing scream, Lily Evans Potter was no more.

Lord Voldemort put Hannah in the cot next to Harry. And looked at them both solemnly.

"Every drop of magical blood spilt is a tragedy. Especially a child's. But I regret I must spill both of yours. If there were some way you could be on my side I would take you now. But there is not. I say goodbye to you now Hannah and Harry Potter. And I thank you, for your sacrifice." He meant every word to these green-eyed children. With one final nod, he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

Hannah flopped down.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry was next.

Suddenly something dug its claws into his ankle. With a small exclamation he looked down to find a small golden cat-like animal. He kicked at it as soft green light filled the room. He looked up to find the source and was shocked to see the twins glowing green, with swirls of startling green light swirling around them, making the small children levitate. The light lashed out violently at the Dark Lord Voldemort. The last thing he felt was incredible pain.

\-------

Okay just to make it clear James died for Hannah and Lily died for Harry.   
I just didn't say it because from Voldemort perspective he didn't know about the "love spell" or anything.   
Thanks for reading!   
-The Dark Lord


	2. An Eventful Day

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting at his desk at Hogwarts staring at the knocked out baby. Hannah Potter would not be living the Dursleys with her brother as he planned. She made that quite apparent when she woke up to Hagrid's goodbye and started screaming. The ground shook, the windows rattled and a flower pot broke. Dumbledore had quickly placed a sleeping charm on her and took her to his office. Now what to do?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he muttered. It was near 3 o'clock in the morning.

Minerva McGonagall entered his office. She looked tired and some of her hair was out of her bun.

"Albus, I got an owl informing me that you will have a guest in ten minutes. They requested my presence." She said, as she snuffled a yawn.

"Who would that be then?" He asked thoughtfully.

"No idea, but whoever wants to meet you at this ungodly hour must be important." It had better be, otherwise they were going to be dealing with a very irritated professor.

"Indeed." He continued to look at the one-year-old. Minerva followed his gaze.

"What are we going to do with her then? I would take her if I could but my responsibilities for this school are quite high, I couldn't spare the time to raise her properly." She sighed. "There are few who even know of her existence. Poor little Hannah."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, he placed his fingertips together like he was going to pray.

"I'm not sure at this time, she is a very powerful child. Who could possibly handle her? Perhaps Severus?"

Suddenly Hannah stirred. A great flash of gold light filled the room, blinding them. When it faded, there was a baby tiger in the centre of the room.

Dumbledore and Minerva looked at it, dumbfounded, as the cub padded up to them, jumped on the table, and curled up to the now awake child.

Minerva was the first to speak.

"What was? How the? Albus its gold!" She was clearly shocked.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened. A rare occurrence that is, but it does happen. I think this has something to do with young Hannah here." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, his mouth twisted in a small smile.

There was a scuttle of movement as Hannah sat up and the tiger, for lack of a better word, sat stretched its, previously hidden, wings. It yawned, its sharp little teeth glinting in the light of the lamps.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any stranger!" Minerva was simply astounded at this point, she needed a tea.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply when a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said in his calm tone.

Entered a magnificent man. He had gold and purple robes and a clean shaven face. He looked about fifty with his pearly hair but timeless with his unlined face. Overall he looked powerful and majestic. Minerva blinked.

"I should never say anything out loud." She muttered.

The man closed to door.

"Sorry for the short notice Albus, but it was urgent." He said with a bow.

"It's quite alright. Good to see you again Nicolas." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Good to see you too." He had a strange accent, one that Minerva couldn't place. "I haven't introduced myself to this lovely woman, Nicolas Flamel." He knelt and kissed her hand. She was flabbergasted.

"Minerva McGonagall." She said firmly, not to be taken by the man's charms.

"Lovely. Right, let's get down to business...Hello there." Finally noticing Hannah and her sleeping tiger. "Who is this?" He went to pick her up. She giggled cuddled his neck, fingers clutching his shoulder length hair.

"This is Hannah Potter, sister of Harry Potter, the subject that you came here for I presume?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"One of many. Please tell me everything that has happened, including how no one else knows about this darling child." Flamel sat with Hannah snuggled into his neck. Muttering in her own little baby talk.

"We will need some tea." Minerva stated, and called a house elf.

.......

"-and now she is asleep on you." Dumbledore concluded.

"Well that is very interesting. The poor children, what are you going to do with her now?" Flamel looked thoughtful.

"As she has demonstrated she is extremely powerful, I don't think anyone can handle her. She will eventually come to Hogwarts, before then I simply don't know." Dumbledore looked at his hands.

"I could take her." Nicolas stated suddenly. This was his opportunity.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Perenelle would love a daughter, a very magical one at that. Besides, who else could handle her? We love being teachers, we would make sure she doesn't accidently hurt anyone. She likes me already, and we like cats." He said quickly as he patted the little girls pink hair.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on Albus! Madam McGonagall don't you agree?"

Startled she looked between the two powerful warlocks. She put down her tea.

"I think," choosing her words carefully, "I think it would be best if Hannah goes with him, Albus. It is the best option we have." Nicolas smiled, this woman was wonderful.

He sighed. "In that case, I expect her at Hogwarts in ten years, and don't tell her about Harry or how she came to be in your care. Nothing about who she was. Do we have an understanding?" Dumbledore looked defeated. He held out his hand for Nicolas to take.

"Certainly," He grasped Dumbledore's hand tightly, and gave it a firm shake. He felt the tug and cursed in his head, Dumbledore had made it a magical vow. "See you in ten years. Pleased to have met you Minerva McGonagall." He smiled a little stiffly, and with that, he picked up the small tiger as well and strode confidently out of Dumbledore's office.

"What have we done?" Minerva sighed, looking at the closed door.

Dumbledore gave her a tired look, the bags under his eyes more prominent than ever. "Hopefully something for the greater good."


	3. The New Mother

Nicolas Flamel walked up the winding path of his Scotland Estate holding Hannah in one arm and the golden tiger in the other. Normally he would just apparate to the entrance hall but he needed time to think. He was lying when he said that his wife would love a daughter. She had never really been the mothering type after their last failure. He hoped that enough time had passed, and she would accept little Hannah into her heart as he already had.

He arrived at the doors. Dawn was breaking and he knew that Perenelle would be up and waiting for the news. He sighed, and entered.

He was just putting down Hannah and the golden tiger in the main sitting room when his glorious wife entered.

"Darling, finally your back! Tell me everything! Starting with why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone with you!" Ignoring her surroundings, she embraced him.

"First Sweetie, you need to meet someone." Nicolas said hesitantly.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Nicolaus you better not have done something..."

"Bla." She was rudely interrupted by Hannah, who was now standing up on an armchair staring at them.

"A baby! You stole a baby! And why is it pink? Nicolas you better-" she was getting a bit hysterical.

"Sweetie calm down, I didn't steal her. Her name is Hannah Potter. Sister of Harry Potter. I just rescued her from Dumbledore, you know how he gets, and I have absolutely no idea why she's pink!" He all but yelled.

"And what is that?" Indicating to the golden tiger.

"I don't know yet but it is an unique magical being just like Hannah!" He took deep breaths to calm down.

"Ror-a." Hannah muttered.

"What was that dear?" Nicolaus asked kindly.

"A-roar- a!" Hannah sounded out. She smiled.

"So I'm guessing that the cats name is "Aroara"?" Penny seemingly calmed down. "Well, that changes everything! I'm going to get a house elf to assign to her and we are going shopping Nick! You will tell me everything then!"

And with a look she fled to the kitchen.

 

Perenelle didn't think she was ready to be a mother again. It was so hard. All her children were dead; she was destined to outlive them. And after William... he was so young. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. She walked into the kitchens. They were humongous and the house elves were very happy working for the Flamels. They got days off and were allowed to customize their bedsheet or pillowcase. As well as other great benefits.

"I need all houses elves of all estates here now please, unless they have an essential job!" she demanded, shouting into a shell that hung on the wall for that very purpose.

There were pops and scuttling as the house elves appeared. It took a while, so long in fact that Perenelle had already finished a cup of tea, but eventually there was over a hundred of them, with different coloured sheets, old and young. They stared up at the glorious Perenelle. With her blond highlights and silver robes. She looked fierce and powerful.

"We have just adopted a little girl." She announced and waited for the cheering to stop. "Yes, thank you. And we need a house elf to be hers and look after her when we cannot. Does anyone know how to look after powerful, magical, human children?"

There was a moment of silence, it had been so long since a child was present that all the house-elves that knew how to be a nanny had died. That silence lasted until a squeaky voice called out.

"Pinky does ma'am, Pinky does!" A small house elf with a pink tea towel made her way to the front.

"Pinky been helping at the hospital miss! Pinky help with the children. Pinky learnt all she can, Read about it ma'am. Oh please!" She begged, she was quite a young House-elf and Perenelle looked at her, sizing her up.

"I think you will do nicely Pinky. Thankyou. And thank you to all of you for being here! Get back to whatever you were doing!" a chorus of "You're welcome" and popping sounds followed.

"Pinky come with me."

As they were walking but to the sitting room Perenelle explained to Pinky.

"You will address the child as Hannah. Her pet is Aroara. You will be her personal house elf and must make sure she is cared for constantly. We are going shopping for everything she will need right now. You will look after her alone until we get back. Ask for help for the other house elves if you need it. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how to spell Aurora (Or Aroara in this case) but they named her when she was little and thought it was Hilarious that the word has roar in it. So that's how its spelled.


	4. A Change of Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Don't worry they get longer!

THE FLAMELS finished shopping- both muggle and magical. During the shopping trip Nick could she Penny, as that's what her modern name was at the moment, warming up to the idea of a child to dote on. She had bought many toys and lots of cute little outfits. As well as a cot fit for a real princess. She even bought a bow for that weird tiger cat.

They went to the room they had left Pinky and her charges in. All there shopping had been magically transported back of course, and house-elves already fixing up Hannah's room.

"Lady and Lord! Your back! Pinky has to tell you about Hannah!" The Elf was hopping. Hannah was on the floor playing with a stuffed wolf. Aroara asleep next to her.

"Yes what is it? Is something wrong?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Maybe Sir! I was examining Hannah, because Hannah was rubbing her head and looked hurt. So Pinky did sir. And Pinky found that Hannah has a scar on her head! And I think its cursed!" Penny gasped, irritated that she hadn't even checked Hannah for injuries.

"What?" she muttered and went over to the baby. She pushed her fringe out of the way and there it was, a scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. On closer inspection, and many taps of wands, they could feel that dark magic, evil magic was in it.

"Merlin's beard!" Nick cursed angry, "That's why Dumbledore wanted control of her so much! This must have something to do with that damn prophesy! She's just a child! I'm sick of this! I'm tired of this bloody war! All the Death Eaters and the stupid ministry! Right now we are in the eye of this bloody storm and think it's a good time to go for a very long holiday! Sweetie don't you agree?" He was in a rage. He was very determined.

"Is Australia far enough?" Penny shared the same opinion.

"Perfect. I'm taking Hannah to Gringotts to make her our official heir and warning the Australian branch. Pinky come with us. See you soon Sweetie!" He turned to march off.

"I will inform the house elves and get them packing everything. I like our Australian Estate anyway. Better beaches." She handed Hannah to Pinky and went to do just that.

Pinky trotted after her other master carrying Hannah, aided with magic as Hannah was almost the size of her. Hannah was her primary master now as well as her charge. She hoped that her parents were proud of her promotion. She had informed France estate house elves when the Flamels were shopping. Tuesday and Jolly were the best house elf chefs in all of France and were asked to cook for all sorts of important parties. The Flamels insisted they share their gift with the world and not just two boring old folk like them. In result Pinky hadn't seen them in some years. But personal elf to the heir of the Flamels! That was very big. She would be well respected in house elf society. She had finally settled down, stopped doing so much "unrelated to work" magic, and got a very good job. Pinky was very happy. She already loved Hannah, and would protect her with her life.


	5. The Shopping Trip

IT TOOK OVER a week to move everything to their coastal Estate. During that time Hannah set the curtains on fire when she sneezed on them and changed the colour of everything she touched. Including her hair. She had sky blue hair. So did Penny, and Nick laughed when he saw.

"Nick she sneezes fire."

"I'm sure that's normal for babies."

Their seaside mansion was remote and larger than the other one. It had a view of the ocean and had a white sand beach down a winding cliff. The water was safe to swim in thanks to the multiple spells and the ruins in the cliff.

Hannah loved it. But she missed Hawry, her Mummy and Dada. Where were they? Why weren't they here with her? It was so nice here. With the nice people and the funny things that wore tea towels. Aroara didn't understand it either.

A month passed as things settled down a bit. A routine of playing and eating, sleeping and magic started. Aroara was never far from Hannah. They slept together snuggling, played at the beach and ate meals together. The Flamels made the mistake once of not letting Aroara sit at the table with Hannah, and promptly regretted it when Nick got hit in the face with a bowl full of ice-cream and when they later found their chairs all clawed up as well as baby teeth markings on the table.

One day they decided to take Hannah shopping in the muggle world, as there weren't many magical shops in Australia and the ones that it did have where not appropriate for children. The Flamels knew how genius muggles could be and how creative they were for not living with magic so they regularly had shopped at muggle places. It was the easiest way to keep up with the times as well.

Nick was walking down a muggle street carrying Hannah, in his muggle casual suit. They haven't seen anyone outside yet but it was a hot day so that wasn't hard. They entered the main shopping centre and a swarm of people met them. Hannah started wiggling a bit. She was startled at so many people. Nick ignored it and led Penny to the big toy shop that appeared to have a sale on. There were many people, particularly children. Hannah was wiggling more now and looked around excitedly at everything. Aroara, disguised as a stuffed toy shifted in Penny's arms. Nick brushed Hannah up against a cranky lady accidently. The lady turned around and scowled at Hannah and Hannah quickly went from uncomfortable to downright losing it. Her face in a terrified expression, she kicked and dropped out of Nick's arms. Her hands flat on the floor it began to shake. The lights flickered. Kids screamed. Shelfs were slowly levitating, the toys on them flashing different colours and the robot ones all turned on at once, adding to the intense sound. The air was swirling around Hannah on the floor, making all the greeting cards fly about. Nick tried to grab Hannah but his hands got burnt at her touch. He tried again, ignored the burning pain, and Apparated out of there.

Immediately the crazy things stopped. The muggles were panicked. No one knew that Hannah had done that, or that two people had suddenly disappeared from the middle of the crowd. Sighing Penny ducked behind a shelf, checked for muggles, and clutching a squirming Aroara went home.

"I don't think Hannah likes people." Penny said as she went to pick her up from where she sat. She was visibly sobbing now. Hugging Penny she babbled in her little baby talk as Aroara circled around Penny growling softly.

"I agree, I think we should not attempt that again for a while." Nick said as he examined his now healed hands.

"We will have to train her to control her magic. Accidental magic, wandless magic even, magic like this, at such a young age, I don't think it has ever been done before!" Penny was astounded. Changing colours was one thing but this, in the presence of muggles! This was to the extreme.

"Yes, we will train her. She might even become the greatest and most powerful witch this world has ever seen!" Nick was awed at such raw power, he remembered the pain of his hands and smiled at the possibilities.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to train her so she won't unintentionally kill anyone." Penny snapped, staring at Nicks gold-blue eyes. Tears in her own as Hannah tugged at her hair.

"Yes of course. But first I'm sure my daughter is hungry. How does ice-cream sound?" He said smiling at his little girl.

Hannah weakly smiled back before nuzzling her new mother again.

.......

Pinky was upset that Hannah had been so terrified and she had not been there for her. What in the world had set her off so much? That night when the house had gone to sleep Pinky went to her room, adjacent to Hannah's of course, with two enchanted strips of silver. Soon they were fashioned into simple bangles. One for Hannah and one for her. These were designed to warn Pinky if Hannah was going to have, what they had decided to call- a Magic Fit. So Pinky could apparate and get her away from anything she could possibly effect. It had a location purpose as well, so they could never lose her. Pinky had discussed it with the Flamels and it was the best idea they had. Pinky hoped it was enough. 


End file.
